El Paraíso De Amor
by CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192
Summary: Katniss is going on a cruise with her friends Finnick, Johanna, Annie, and Peeta. Peeta is her best friend she has feelings for. Katniss feels all tingly when she's with him. Will Peeta reciprocate or will this stay the way it has been?
1. Chapter 1

El Paraíso De Amor

Chapter 1

Hey, so I decided to delete "Cruise Of Love: Shipwrecked" because Katniss and Peeta just basically got together immediately so I'm going to restart it and change everything. And all of you who read the first part I edited it and Prim is twelve, Katniss is 19, Peeta is 20, and Johanna, Annie, and Finnick are 21.

-Brunette

•*•*•*•*•*•

"Katniss. Wake up it's time to go on that 'fancy schmancy' cruise of yours, sweetheart." My "dear" Uncle Haymitch grumbled.

I woke up and saw him by the bedroom door with Prim, my twelve year old sister. Prim and I have lived with Haymitch ever since I was seven because my dad died and my mom died a couple months after Prim was born because of a car accident, first impact.

I remeber that day clearly.

I had changed into my pajamas and rearranged myself on my bed. As I was drifting to sleep, I heard a soft knock.

"Come in." I had said

Mommy and Daddy came in and sat at the edge of my bed as I faced them turning on my right side.

"Daddy and I are going to the supermarket, alright my little honeybee?" She had said. I nodded and was about to fall asleep again, when a question popped into my head as they were about to leave my room

"Mommy, can you and daddy sing the song I hear you and Daddy sing

on Valentine's Day?"

They nodded and began to walk back to the edge of the bed, sat down and begin to sing.

"When somebody loves you, It's no good unless he loves you, all the way

Happy to be near you, when you need someone to cheer you, all the way

Taller than the tallest tree is

That's how it's got to feel

Deeper than the deep blue sea is

That's how deep it goes, if it's real

When somebody needs you, it's no good unless he needs you, all the way

Through the good or lean years

And for all the in between years, come what may

Who knows where the road will lead us

Only a fool would say

But if you'll let me love you

It's for sure I'm gonna love you, all the way

All the way

(Instrumental Part)

So if you let me love you

It's for sure I'm gonna love you, all the way

All the way

They kissed my forehead. As I was in the border between consciousness and unconsciousness, they had told me something I'd never forget because it was really great advice and I'd always cherish their last minutes on Earth.

"Katniss, my little honeybee, Mommy and I want you to find true love one day. Even if we die one day, we want you to find love and to enjoy life and all its treasures. We love you honeybee." Daddy had said and sealed his speech with a kiss to my forehead.

They had left and a couple hours later there was a phone call where the doctors had said Mom and Dad died.

As time passed, and I began to fall in love with Peeta. Ever since I met Peeta, I always felt this fluttery feeling in my heart. Every time I remember how much I love Peeta, I remember Daddy's words and take them to heart.

I was taken out of my daze as Prim squealed when she saw me awake and hopped onto the bed, jumping up and down saying "Kat you're going on a cruise." She droned on and on about how the cruise would be and how she wishes she was me.

I just smiled at her. She said "Peeta" and immediately I perked up at the sound of his name. She noticed and started giggling and I blushed a dark pink. She then got serious and said, "You love him Katniss. I remember Monmy and Daddy even if I was a baby. I vaguely remeber him saying something like that to me when I was a baby about how I should always love and treasure everything." I started to cry thinking about our parents and Prim immediately hugs me. Uncle Haymitch spots us huddled in the bed hugging and hugs us, comforting us.

He then walks away with Prim in tow while I moved my blankets out of the way and walked up to my closet to find an outfit.

Johanna and Annie have been shopping with me lately to get something "cute" for the cruise that we're going to with Finnick and Peeta and I just let them since I don't really care that much. As my thoughts drifted out to Peeta, his bright cobalt blue eyes and his golden blonde hair that shines in the sublight… I was snapped out of my reverie by my uncle snapping his fingers at the doorway while wearing this big ol' smirk on his face and Prim silently giggling.

"Thinking about Blondie arent you, sweetheart?"

I blushed a dark pink and threw the nearest thing next to me, which was a book and threw it at them. He dodged it and Prim ran down the stairs giggling while Uncle Haymitch walked down chuckling loudly.

I then picked out a pair of short shorts and a short-sleeved white lacy shirt. I picked out a lacy white bra Johanna made me buy because,

"You never know when you're gonna need it."She had said.

I picked out my white tank top and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and dried myself. After that, I changed into my clothes brushed my teeth and my wavy hair and let it dry naturally. I picked up my iPhone from the dresser and saw I had a text message from Peeta.

I clicked on it and it said

'All of us are going to pick you up to go to the airport'

I then texted back 'OK. See you then :)'

He replied 'See you then :)' I then started thinking about what Peeta would think about my outfit.

'Katniss stop thinking about him!'

For once I actually listened to myself and put on my flip-flops and ran downstairs with my phone and suitcase. As the smell of pancakes wafted up into the air, I became hungrier. I saw Prim watching TV in the living room and kissed her forehead. After that, I immediately went to the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes set out.

"This is your sweetheart."

"Thanks uncle."

I then started shoving pancakes in my mouth, feeling famished. After I was done I got my suitcase which was packed already and ran downstairs. I heard a honking outside and then kissed Uncle Haymitch's cheek and gave him a hug and Prim's forehead again and gave her a hug.

When I was outside, Peeta immediately came over to help me and I couldn't help but notice how good he looks in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. I averted my eyes from his body and shoved my suitcase, with Peeta's help, in the trunk of Finnick's Jeep. I opened the car. As I sat down in the backseat, Peeta sat next to me and grabbed my hand off of my lap and squeezed it. I squeezed back and smiled at him. He smiles his charming smile and held on to my hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

When Finnick started the car, I was really excited. I saw Uncle Haymitch and Prim go sit on the porch and wave. I waved back and Prim started pointing at my hand and I blushed stickinv my tongue out. I waved back as the house started getting smaller. When Peeta squeezed my hand, I glanced at him and smiled and he smiled. I couldn't help but think, 'This vacation will be the best yet.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I edited this and I actually thought it was better.

Please review it motivates me to actually keep writing. :)

Oh, and "El Paraíso De Amor" means The Paradise Of Love.

The song is "All The Way" by Frank Sinatra.

-Brunette *•*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: El Paraíso De Amor

There have been people following/favoriting and reviewing this story and it makes me happy that y'all like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I turned my back to Peeta and looked out the window. Not that I didnt want to stare at him, I was afraid I'd blush a very dark pink under his gaze.

After a couple of moments, he settled his hand, that was intertwined with mine, on my stomach. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

I felt someone staring at me so I looked up and saw Johanna smirking at me with this shit-eating grin from Peeta's other side. I rolled my eyes and turned around back to the window seeing the scenery change.

I felt Peeta kiss my shoulder blade. I turned to look at Peeta and he smiled a soft, gentle smile. I smiled back and he leaned in. As I was about to lean in, Finnick exclaimed, "We're at the airport!" I leaned back and averted my gaze from Peeta's.

Johanna went out of the car and then Peeta and I went out. Johanna smacked the back of Finnick's head as he was taking Annie's and Johanna's suitcases. She whispered something in his ear and I wondered what she had said.

Peeta handing me my suitcase had knocked me out of my reverie. I smiled at him in appreciation and he smiled back. He grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my suitcase and we walked up to Annie, Finnick and Johanna. They simultaneously looked at our hands that were intertwined, for a couple of seconds before looking at us with shit-eating grins. I blush a dark pink before glaring at all of them to back off. They immediately go back to a neutral expression.

"Let's get inside the airport before we lose our flight." Johanna stated.

We all nodded and they walked ahead leaving Peeta and I a couple of steps behind them. Not enough for them to be way ahead but enough that they won't be able to hear us.

"Katniss…"

"Yes Peeta?"

"We'll… I'm in love with you."

I smile at him and peck his lips.

"I love you too."

I freeze just realizing what I did. Peeta doesn't give me enough time to mull over it because next thing I know Peeta pulls my hips towards his and smashes his lips against mine. I reciprocate with fervor wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers toying with the hair on the nape of his neck.

As I run out of air, I remove my lips from his. I close my eyes and gently move my head so my forehead touches his forehead.

I open my eyes and see a his crystalline ocean blue eyes assaulting me. I smile and peck his lips once, twice, and three times for good measure.

Our reverie has shattered as we hear wolf-whistles from Johanna and Finnick. I blush and remove my arms that were situated around Peeta's neck and he releases his arms that were low on my waist.

I grab my suitcase and go to the place where Finnick, Johanna, and Annie are waiting for us with Peeta hot on my heels.

We pass the security check and all that other security stuff airports put you through.

As we get to the the gates, I have a sudden urge to use the bathroom. I turn around to see Peeta with a questioning look on his face.

"I really have to use the bathroom. Can you watch my luggage for me?" I plead.

He nods on assent and I peck his lips three times before going into the bathroom.

As I'm walking out of the bathroom I see Peeta. With some blonde bimbo. Who looks like she's devouring his mouth with her mouth.

I just stay there frozen. I know I'm in love with Peeta but I don't know if he truly loves me or if he's just playing me as if I was some oblivious jackass.

I walk up to the pair of them making out and tap on his shoulder.

"If you're seriously playing with me I'm not going to fall for it. So leave me alone."

The blonde bimbo smirks at me. I give her a deathly glare and she visibly shrinks under my gaze. She scurries away leaving me tto face Peeta. Peeta turns around and his eyes widen. Tears are threatening to spill and I know my eyes are glassy. He grabs my hand.

"Katniss, this isn't..."

"Just leave me alone."

I walk faster ripping my hand away from his as if it was on fire. I go to where Johanna is. I tell her everything and she gives me a comforting hug. I stay by her side until we enter the airplane and she has a different seat from mine.

Well now I have to sit next to Peeta who I know is faking his love towards me. When we're high in the sky, I lie my head on the back of the airplane seat, turning on my side to see the view of the sky and relax so I can go to sleep.

As I am about to drift off, I hear Peeta say something. "Katniss, I know you think I'm faking my love towards you but I'm not. This was a mistake and I'm sorry." I ignore him and he sighs. A couple of minutes later I am finally asleep with all the worries behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: El Paraíso De Amor

I'm happy that there are a lot of people that actually like this story. It's like a miracle. And please, please, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. Nada.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ma'am, it's almost time for the landing." the flight attendant's squeaky voice had said.

I was slowly waking up and I felt something hard under my head, a weight on top of my head, and what felt like an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes and focused in on my surroundings.

As I was becoming more alert, I realized my fingers were intertwined with someone else's. I slowly removed my head from it's place and in it's place I put one of those airplane pillows. I looked closer at the person's face and saw Peeta asleep.

Well, he was knocked out cold.

I brushed my fingers softly against the golden blonde curls on his forehead. I retracted my hand as I realized what had gone down yesterday with Peeta kissing the blonde bimbo.

I moved myself to face the window, which was open, and was lost in thought asking myself ,

'Why did Peeta kiss some other girl?

'Does he even truly love me like he said as I was about to fall under sleep's spell?'

'Will he ever love me the way I love him?'

'Why can't my parents be here and help me with guy trouble?'

I asked myself these questions over and over until I felt a strong hand unfurl my clenched fist.

"Stop thinking so hard Katniss" Peeta whispered.

I tensed at the nearness of his voice.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't even know what I was doing. All I saw was somebody walking up to me and kissing me. Me, being the dumbass bastard, started kissing her back thinking it was you. I'm really sorry Katniss." He said.

"Well, what's done is done Peeta. You can't take it back and I'm not falling for this bullshit. You're just sorry you never knew her sooner." I replied bitterly still looking at the window admiring everything from the fluffy white clouds to the endless blue sky.

I had stunned him into silence, for a few minutes. After that, he tried starting conversations with me but I just ignored him.

"Attention passengers, attention passengers. Please put on on your seatbelts because we'll be landing very soon." I put on my seatbelt and looked straight ahead, not daring to look at Peeta's face, knowing me and my bitch façade will slowly crumble while looking at his crystalline ocean blue eyes.

When we had finally landed I screamed mentally 'Hallelujah!' in my head for actually getting through this airport ride without incident, for the most part. They had finally pressed the unbuckle your seatbelts button after a very long moment with me staring straight ahead with a permanent scowl on my face with Peeta's eyes digging holes into the back of my head. I immediately went to grab my suitcase not noticing Peeta about to stand up.

As I was just walking through, I stumbled a bit. I seriously thought I was going to fall except a pair of strong, familiar arms had wrapped them around my waist to keep me from falling. I looked up and saw Peeta looking at me with those eyes that could make anyone melt, especially me.

I immediately avert my eyes from his, quickly thank him for saving me from falling and go on to get my carry-ons. I am walking down the aisles, when I remember that I need to wait for Peeta. I may still be mad at him for kissing that blonde bitch, but he's still my friend.

I wait for him in the ramp that connects the airplane to the airport. When he comes by I grab his hand and haul him over to where Annie, Johanna, and Finnick are. I release his hand subtly but I miss his warmth and the security I fell when I am with him. I go over to Johanna and see her raise her eyebrows at me. I give her a questioning look and she drags me to the bathroom.

"What was that all about, brainless?"

"What was what about Johanna?"

"The whole holding hands thing and everything. I thought you were still angered with him about how he kissed some blonde slutty-ass bitch."

I rolled my eyes and said, "He actually thought that I was her."

After saying this Johanna actually started cackling loudly. "Are you fucking serious Katniss?" I nodded my head at this and joined in the laughing mania.

After wiping out our tears of laughter, I fixed my hair and added some lipgloss to my lips.

We emerged from the bathroom and saw Finnick waving us over, with all of the extra luggage and suitcases in tow. Johanna and I sped up our walking to meet him.

"Well, I called a cab and it's gonna be here soon enough. The cruise is tomorrow so we have plenty of time to be well rested." Finnick said.

I nodded at this and caught Peeta's stare. Our eyes were locked until Finnick had called us over from like 50 ft. away.

'How could they get so far that fast?' I asked myself.

'I think your staredown with Peeta was longer than you thought jackass' the other side of my brain answered.

I started walking with Peeta in tow and we met up with Finnick, Johanna, and Annie. Hopefully this won't be as unbearable as I'm imagining it to be.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Don't fear. They'll be back together soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: El Paraíso de Amor

Thanks for all of you that have read this. It makes me happy that you guys enjoy the story.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the taxi was driving, I looked out the window. The scenery was so beautiful. The sky was a beautiful hue of blue, the palm trees swayed in the soft breeze. The pueblos (a pueblo is a town in Español) were crowded, the merchants trying to convince people to buy all of these items.

As we got closer to the cruise ship, there were more areas in which you could see the beautiful blue ocean, sparkling as the sun light's rays reflected it. I smiled softly wanting to remember this moment. I slid the window down and felt the ocean breeze kissy face. It smelled of salt and something sweet but exotic. Must've been the beautiful, flamboyantly colored flowers. As the taxi came to a stop, we immediately went out and I paid the man, not wanting someone to pay it for me.

"Gracias señor."

"Denada señorita." I had remembered my Spanish from my dad's side. His family had kept their Latino roots and integrated it into their lifestyle, just like my dad did.

I went to trunk of the taxi and tried to take my suitcase out. I struggled for a bit and then I felt warm hands enclose mine and help me get it out. I looked up, squinting a bit as the sun was illuminating everuthing and it burned a bit. I saw Peeta's blue eyes and said a quick thank you before averting my gaze. He used his thumb and index finger to tilt my chin up. After the event of Peeta thinking I'm some blonde and begins making out with her and me breaking up with him, I have wanted to give him another chance. I still love him but I don't know if I want my heart on the line again.

_"Sweetheart, take a risk, it's better to have loved for a long time than to have never loved at all."_

I heard this in my head, just as if my Dad was here. Before I could think of anything, Peeta grabbed my hips and kisses me. I froze for a moment before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He squeezes me a bit tighter and his hands roam to my waist and properly wrap themselves around me.

I break away for a moment, trying to regain my breath. He does the same but he gives me soft pecks on my neck and jaw saying how he's so very sorry and that he loves me so much. I grab his head and make him look me in the eye and I say softly, with conviction,

"I still love you and I'll always love you Peeta." I peck his lips once, twice, and three times for reassurance.

I smile at him and brush the hair from his bangs, feeling the softness of his curls, and then place my hand on his cheek. He smiles at me and crushes me to his chest, burying his face in my neck, kissing it softly and gently like a butterfly's wing, as I hold him tight really glad we got together again.

I see Johanna, Annie, and Finnick walking to the cruise ship and I jump out of Peeta's arms, grabbing the suitcases, duffle bags and all that other stuff before grabbing onto Peeta's hand, yanking on it and dragging him to the area where Annie, Johanna, and Finnick are. We run and accidentally run into some people. Peeta and I are flushed and breathing heavily from the exertion of running here.

I see Finnick smirk and say, "Well it looks like Lover-boy and Brainless got together… again, might I add." I blush and look at Peeta and see him smiling gently at me.

"This time it's for a long time." He says while looking at me. I brush my lips over his before properly kissing him, softly and languidly with a touch of sweetness. My mind goes blank and all I can think about is him and his soft lips. I open my mouth a bit and he opens his a bit and I enter my tongue into his mouth. He massages my tongue with his. I moan and get lost in the kiss, electric sparks flying as the kiss gets deeper and deeper until someone clears their throat. I remove my lips from his and see Peeta has a a massive smile on his face, even though his lips are swollen, hair tousled and mussed up, and he's breathing heavily. I must look the same because he brushes a strand of my hair back.i then peck his lips once before putting my hair in a ponytail. He grabs my hand, I intertwine our fingers and we all climb aboard the ship that will set sail to paradise.


End file.
